emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3078/3079 (28th December 2001)
Plot It is the day of reckoning for Ashley and Carlos as they wait to discover the results of the blood test. Bernice has got other problems on her mind, though, and admits to Diane that she is having trouble adjusting to motherhood. Diane advises her to sort out her own feelings before she discovers who the child's father is. Ashley has a heart to heart with Zoe and says that he doesn't know if he can find forgiveness in his heart for Bernice and Carlos and questions his faith and ability in his role as vicar. Carlos arrives at hospital with the results of the blood test and asks Bernice to move in with him but she has some hard-hitting news of her own. Ashley is waiting at the vicarage when Diane arrives to break the news to him - but how will he react? Robert goes out his way to drive a wedge between Andy and Katie and Katie doesn't help matters when she kisses goodbye to Robert after Andy discovers them close together. Marc is getting scared about the prospect of facing prison and Cain seizes the opportunity to intimidate him. He warns Marc that inmates won't take kindly to a policewoman's son and Chris is horrified to see a Tate Haulage truck being driven by a learner driver - Charity! Bernice is anxious to find out how Ashley reacted to the news of the blood test. Diane assures her that Ashley would stand by her regardless of who the father was. Carlos prepares for a new start after being rejected by Bernice. He bumps into Ashley and the atmosphere could be cut with a knife. Cain continues to rattle Marc and taunts him about a future inside. Marc snaps and hits out in a feeble attempt to floor Cain, who uses the sorry effort to wind Marc up further. Robert thinks that his effort to split up Katie and Andy is working and fuels the fire of doubt in Andy's mind at every opportunity. Andy decides to confront Katie and she explains that she had been sending messages to him via Robert - but he hadn't passed them on. Much to Robert's annoyance, the two make up. But Jack isn't impressed when he finds out that Andy has missed his community service and confiscates Andy's phone. Chris has cause for concern when he discovers that he could have a rival for Lady Tara's business at the Stud Farm. While Tara makes a fool out of Sean when he turns up for a casual night out wearing a dinner jacket. Elsewhere, Betty is growing increasingly worried about the amount of time that Seth is spending on the computer and internet. Cast Regular cast *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Phil Weston - Mark Jardine *Lucy Calder - Elspeth Brodie *Maggie Calder - Dee Whitehead *Craig Calder - Jason Hain *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Andrew Fraser - Mark Elstob *Tara Thornfield - Anna Brecon *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic & Jemma Giles (uncredited) Guest cast *Midwife - Rebecca Bridle *Carmel Byrne - Brigid Duffy Locations *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Backroom and shop floor *Dale Park - Calder/Weston family cabin *Hotten General - Maternity ward *Home Farm - Grounds and living room *The Vicarage - Back garden and kitchen *Main Street *Melby Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Footpath *Cricket Pavilion *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Holdgate Farm - Living room Notes *Last appearance of Carlos Diaz until 11th May 2004. *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,910,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes